


Cannons Calling

by ssleif



Series: Circle High and Paint the Sky [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: How the White Wolf avoids butchery, and the Shrike finds new prey
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Series: Circle High and Paint the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Cannons Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let y’all know, straight out, that my knowledge of “canon” is 90% netflix, 9% “The Last Wish”, and 1% that time I started playing the first Witcher computer game before deciding that the mechanics were dumb as shit on my laptop, and putting it off until I could acquire it on console, or unearth my usb controller.
> 
> So.
> 
> So if you’re into it, please be aware that the map I’m using, and more or less the canon timeline I’m following, is Netflix’s… which is actually really cool and pretty and interactive: https://www.witchernetflix.com/en-gb but, I realize, likely not analogous to those from the novels or games so, like, be warned.

“What would you have me do, then? Let him live? Let all his scheming and lies, all the ways he’s targeted me, and girls and women like me, pass uncensored? Fold, capitulate like a scared little boy?”

Witchers do have emotions. Geralt's current most prominent emotion was exasperation.

"Even if you succeed, Renfri, and do not spend your life in vain, Many other lives would be lost… and then the Brotherhood would come for you. One cannot casually murder a wizard."

"Would it really be murder?"

"Yes. At least as far as the Brotherhood would be concerned. And assuming you survived the act, your men would likely not, and neither would many of the folk of Blaviken… and If I crossed paths with what was left of you…” he trailed off, because she knew.

“Because you hunt monsters?”

“Because I hunt monsters.”

She paused, and Geralt began to feel a faint stirring of something like hope.

“Would the Brotherhood hire you?”

“Renfri…” he was torn, a took a cautious step forward, hand outstretched. She flinched back, and so he admitted, “They wouldn’t need to. It wouldn’t be the first time I entered into a fight for the public good, without being paid first.”

Her face fell, but just as quickly, she pulled up a mask of fury. Teeth bared, she practically growled at him, and he could taste the magic on the air.

“Go then, you bastard, and let us never meet again.”

  
There was no fight in Blaviken. He did not stay in town, preferring to camp rough if it came to it, but he found a temporary berth, and when three days passed in Yspaden with no ill news following him up the river, he returned.

Renfri was gone.

He didn’t stay long enough to risk an encounter with Stregabor, but continued across the river to Tridam, and somewhat spontaneously diverted east into Kaedwen, rather than get any nearer Aretuza, or any other convocation of sorcerers, for a while.

And who should he run into, a month or more later, drunk as anyone in a backwater Inn in Fysenlaan?

She was very very drunk, and very very dirty, and her eyes were bloodshot… but even so, Geralt found that he liked that she hadn’t headed back north, back to her own people (who had rejected her and abused her as a child, only to fall under the power of her wrath as an adult).

The decision not to seek power again, or take out her frustrations on folks over perceived wrongs, or whatever else emotional turmoil likely awaited there… well. It was more than he had hoped for. He’d figured on giving it a year to settle down, before heading north again, and sorting out whatever mess had arisen.

How… nice? Not to need to do that.

How nice not to have to kill her. Yet.

He didn’t know if he would be welcome, but he dropped a few coins on the bar, took a full mug, and indicated for two meals to be brought to her table, before he determinedly dropped into the chair on her diagonal.

She startled a little, looked up through bleary eyes, and sneered.

“Come to finish the job, Witcher? Or just admire your handiwork?”

He said nothing, just drank, as he waited.

She pointedly ignored him after that, even after the food arrived (which, he did notice, she ate a little of, at least).

When his meal was done, he departed without a word, and took a room.

The next morning, she was no where to be found.

  
A week later, she showed up at a hunt.

He was going under for the forth time, the Aeschna injured but not yet mortally wounded, bitterly wishing he was already up a mountain, or in a desert, someplace with less wet... his leathers were never going to survive at this rate, when a new sword came out of nowhere, neatly lopping off the forelimb that was dousing him, and causing enough distraction that he was finally able to behead the creature.

Panting on the bank a moment later, he peered up through wet hair at his… Well. He would have been fine. It’s not like she actually saved him. Just. Maybe. Helped a bit.

“So I get a cut of the payment then, yeah?”

He scowled, sat up, and began wringing out his hair. Why the hell had he thought making overtures had been a good idea?

Fin

PS: There was a great deal of training those first few months. Renfri was very good, but her skills had been honed against humans and wizards. She might have been immune or resistant to some monster magics, but that didn’t make her up to par as far as actually killing things that were often twice as fast, twice as well-sighted, twice as desperate, and many many times her size. So. Training.

PPS: Training Renfri was fun. She was a fantastic pupil, even if her pride was a little too easily hurt. Physical challenges and drills were an excellent way to pass the time during travel, and no meal was silent for a very long time, such was the volume of information to pass along. Geralt felt sharper mentally, and in the best physical shape he’d been in in years.

PPPS: Also, the sex was great. There was nothing quite like meeting each other in combat during the day, and bringing each other to climax in the night. And it had been long since Geralt had had a partner with whom he was so evenly matched.

PPPPS: Also the company was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now, but I can feel a short lil series coming on, mostly because Renfri needs support and orgasms, and also because I think this Couple could do with some Jaskier as well. they'd enjoy each other.


End file.
